Summer's Love
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: Frankie and Stacey were best friends until Frankie started to have this unique dream of someone, but who could it be? [ONE SHOT] R&R Plz


[SUMMER'S LOVE]  
  
She was running as fast as her legs could go, with the weight of her school bag on her back. She run down the stairs from the top floor of the Science Block, through the English corridor and out onto the playground, with her fair black hair flying behind her. She ran even more, not stopping until reaching her destination and stopped suddenly in front of another girl, next to the benches near the PE Department, breathless.   
  
The sun was out. No clouds have been sighted to cover the bright blue sky for a while.  
  
"What took you so long?" said the girl with curly brown hair in front of her. She also has bright amber eyes. Her name was Stacey Cadbury. She was the daughter of Calvin Cadbury who used to be an assassin and Hailey Cadbury.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that there was a lot of crowd. I had to push just to get through. Beside we had about 10 minutes of detention anyway with Miss Denise." The girl who ran answered. She has long fair black hair, up to her elbow, and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was soft, moisture and smooth, irresistible to touch. Her name was Frankie Radcliff. She was the daughter of the famous Daniel Radcliff, who played Harry Potter and Catherine Radcliff who was a dress designer.   
  
"Anyway, lets eat. I'm hungry." Stacey moaned.  
  
"Next time I come to late lunch, eat without me." Frankie advised.   
  
"Actually I'll give you 10 minutes tops and if you don't come then I'll eat without you."   
  
"Deal."  
  
They ate their sandwich while talking about the most private things they ever talk about to no one at all except each other.  
  
"What did you dream last night?" Frankie asked.  
  
"It was the best dream I have ever, ever, ever dreamed of. It was only me and my gorgeous, gorgeous guy I have a crush on."  
  
"What happened?" Frankie asked lazily, knowing the answer of Stacey's crush as she seen her daydream about him a lot.  
  
"Well we were walking down the beach under the moonlight in the idle of the night. Nothing except the sea, the sand and us. We went down into the water until it rises half way up our body. He held onto me and he kissed me. I woke up squealing."  
  
Frankie laughed uncontrollably. "That was shocking news. Waking up squealing."  
  
"I know. It was so embarrassing. Mum came running up to my room. She saw me so hot and sweaty she thought that I was having a fever."  
  
"Oh my God! What did you say?"  
  
"I just said I had a nightmare."  
  
"A simple lie. Not bad. And it was just a few seconds to make that up."  
  
"A world record I'd say." Someone said behind Frankie. Stacey looked up, petrified. Frankie turned, pretending to be surprised. A guy, with sharp dark hair, and green eyes was leaning on the pole looking down at the two girls.  
  
"Which one of you is Stacey?" he asked in his handsome voice.  
  
"She is. The one behind me." Frankie answered boldly. Stacey stared expressionless and petrified up at him. Frankie packed her stuff saying, "I'll leave you guys alone," and went whispering, "thanks," to him as she passed him and went to eat somewhere else, not spying on her best friend.  
  
Stacey went straight to Frankie's house after school as they usually do on a school day. Stacey dumped her bag next to Frankie's at the end of her double bed and jumped once on Frankie's Lord of the Rings bed.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Frankie. Frankie was in one of the corners in her room, out of Stacey's sight changing her clothes.  
  
"Well after you left, he got me out of prettification by clicking his fingers in front of my eyes. He then asked me out on a date. I took so long to answer so he filled me in the details."  
  
"You froze when he asked you a simple question?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe I just did that in front of him. After he said all the details, I still didn't answer. So he took me into his arms and… and… and… OH MY GOD he kissed me! Frankie! He kissed me!"  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"And when we parted, I kissed him and when we parted for the last time I told him I would come to the date."  
  
"That's great. Your very own first date with the guy you have a crush on for ages."  
  
"When I first set foot in the school you mean."  
  
"Or that."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"The same as usual. I can't get any closer to find out whom he is! He looks a bit like my boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"It could be him."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"What do you do before you go to sleep?"  
  
"Well, I read and then I think about him and when will I see him?"  
  
"That has got to be tough, waiting for your dream date."  
  
"It sometimes does. I just can't find love this summer."  
  
It was Saturday morning and Stacey was out shopping which was fine by Frankie. Frankie went out to the woods once she got permission from her father about going out for a walk alone. She went to her favourite place in the heart of the woods, where there was a lake and a long stream from the lake flowing to the edge of the woods and into the meadow. When Frankie arrived at the lake, she took her favourite spot near the rocks that make a grand chair shape, took her trainers and socks off and cooled her feet into the lake. Her mind drifted into her dream she had last night. The same dream she has every night.   
  
"What does it mean?" Frankie muttered to herself. She was splashing the water gently with her feet when she heard a sound like a twig snapped in half.  
  
She looked around, wondering who is in the woods apart from her, spying on her. She got up, her wet feet drying slowly on the soft grass as the water drip down from her skin onto the edge of the grass blade.   
  
"Who's there?" Frankie asked, her voice shaking. There was a rustle as the figure gave up and turned itself in. and as Frankie saw the figure for the first time, she was surprised. She knew it would be a boy but she never knew it would be him. The hairdo, the figure, the clothing, everything. Frankie couldn't bear it nor could believe it anymore. Without knowing what to do, she turned and ran all the way out of the woods, with trees watching silently, all the way down the path to the front of her house where she stopped to take her breath.  
  
"It can't be! It can't be him!" she gasped to herself.   
  
That night she phoned up Stacey after dinner in her room.  
  
"Hello." Stacey answered.  
  
"Hey it' me." Frankie started.  
  
"What's up? Anything new?"  
  
"Oh yeah a big news. Stacey… I saw him."  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
"HIM!"  
  
"Him who?"  
  
Frankie hesitated; making sure no one could hear her.   
  
"The guy in my dreams!" Frankie whispered.  
  
There was nothing at the other end of the line and then, "Oh my GOD!"  
  
"I think I saw him. I wasn't sure."  
  
"Well what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I was scared and petrified when I actually saw him in the woods when I went there earlier. I'm not sure if he will be there but I don't him to disappear in my dreams. I want to dream him!"  
  
"You want to paint him, don't you?" Stacey guessed.   
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Better hurry up then."  
  
"Have to do it tomorrow then. I need to dream him if I need to make it perfect." Frankie admitted,  
  
"Yeah. Well goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
A while alter, after some reading, Frankie got changed and went into her bed, thinking about the guy she met in the woods. She stared up at the ceiling until the sleepiness took over her.   
  
Everything was dark around her and rain was pouring down hard. She looked at the floor and can see her jeans were ripped so she lifted her arms and saw scratches all over. Her hair was open and damp from the heavy rain but she still looked beautiful. She still looked at the floor and saw her sky blue beyblade with Articuno as her bit beast. She kept staring at the ground until she saw a different pair of trainers. She looked up and saw for, a thousand time, the guy she wanted to see.  
  
He had grey fringes and blue hair at the back; his eyes were grey and soft, half closed, protected by the rain; his face was innocent and there was four triangles painted on his cheek. He was wearing black sleeveless top and blue jeans, with a batman belt, black and red trainers and a long white scarf around his neck. In his hand was a different beyblade from hers. It was dark blue and had a different bit beast to hers.  
  
"Frankie!" his voiced echoed. "Frankie… Frankie!" it echoed more, until Frankie could hear ringing. It rang all the way until she snapped her eyes opened. The alarm clock at 9:30pm woke her up. Frankie sat up in her bed thinking about her dream.   
  
"Well at least I have all the features I need to show Stacey the guy." Frankie said.   
  
Frankie was walking her way to Stacey's house, when she saw Stacey near the park, and could hear her shouting. She ran all the way towards her and stood behind her. She saw a guy standing in front of her who Stacey was shouting at. He had red spiky hair, blue eyes and was quite handsome.  
  
"What does he want?" Frankie asked.  
  
"He wants a bey-battle with someone. I told him I don't know how to beyblade." Stacey answered.  
  
"So he wants someone around here that you to bey-battle against him?"   
  
"Yeah." Stacey stared at her, reading her mind through her eyes.  
  
"Frankie you can't."  
  
"Well, it fits, doesn't it? I'm the only one around here that you know can beyblade. What's the harm?"   
  
That night, Frankie met the beyblade again inside the park on the bridge. Frankie had took a lie to her father, saying that she was going to have a sleepover at Stacey's house.  
  
They beyblader was 5 minutes late and it was starting to rain. Just like in my dreams, Frankie thought.  
  
"Ready to battle?" the beyblader asked.  
  
"You betcha." They got into position, the handle of the ripper between their fingers.  
  
"3… 2… 1… LET IR RIP!" They both shouted.  
  
They both pulled the ripper and the beyblade started spinning. Their beyblade got closer and started attacking each other. The aim of the game was to knock the other beyblade out of the base but since there's no bey-dish, one of the blades has to stop spinning, to loose the match.  
  
They beyblader was putting all of his rage and anger into his beyblade, making it powerful for Frankie's beyblade. Frankie had no choice but to summon Articuno, her ice bird. Even with her bit beast risen, she was still no match against the beyblader. Frankie was breathless; her jeans were torn by the opponent's beyblade when it attacked Articuno using the obstacles around them.  
  
Her opponent's beyblade was on the verge to the final attack when another beyblade knocked it out of the way. It was the same dark blue beyblade Frankie saw in her dream.  
  
She didn't know anymore except collapse on her knees and let the mysterious beyblader that saved her do the rest.  
  
The owner of the dark blue beyblader jumped out of nowhere and landed right in front of Frankie, concentrating on the battle, his eyes now cold grey.  
  
"Dranzer!!!!" Frankie heard him shout. And from his beyblade, a different bit beast, similar to Frankie's, appeared. It was a phoenix called Dranzer. It was the most beautiful phoenix Frankie has ever seen. Frankie's dream guy's beyblade attack head on against the opponent beyblade and destroyed it with one attack, right through the middle.  
  
The beyblader stepped back, turned and ran out of the park. Frankie didn't know what happened next. All she knows was that the guy's name was Kai. Kai took out his hand and Frankie looked at it, and then looked up at him. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Still staring at her eyes his hand holding hers, he pushed her hand behind her, let go of it and placed his hand around her waist. He pulled her in gently, his face right in front, his lips closer.  
  
"Frankie didn't know why she did it, but she pushed her face slightly forward and kissed his lips. You can say it was a thank you kiss. She did a short one, not knowing if Kai loves her or not. But the kiss he gave was long and deep, answered her question. Kai longed to see her and will always lover her forever.  
  
[THE END] 


End file.
